Murder Mystery
'''"Murder Mystery" '''is a HTFF episode. Plot At night, Cuddles is seen delivering some pizza to a mysterious-looking house. He then rings the door bell, but receives no answer. So, he rings the door bell again several times, but still no answer. Cuddles is then "confused". Behind him is a black figure who hides in a bush, watching him. The figure then lunges toward Cuddles's back, and quickly stabs him from behind through the stomach with his long knife. Cuddles dies from the stab, while The Mysterious Kidnapper unlocks his house's door and attempts to drag Cuddles's body to his house. However, a witness, Toothy, sees that. He starts running away and then attempts to pull his phone out to call the police. However, The Mysterious Kidnapper manages to quickly notice that, then lunges at Toothy while he is calling and stabs him to death. Meanwhile at the police station, in Savaughn's office, Savaughn seems to have finished the call with Toothy (as he received no further talks or responses from Toothy), and it seems that Toothy has told him The Mysterious Kidnapper's location. Savaughn then dispatches Zet, Hound, and Lumpy to The Mysterious Kidnapper's location. Later at The Mysterious Kidnapper's house, The Mysterious Kidnapper is seen mutilating Toothy and Cuddles's bodies with his long knife. Then he hears the police car sirens, and he comes up with a plan. The Mysterious Kidnapper quickly goes to his house's basement and deactivates the light box in his house, causing a blackout. Outside the house, Zet, Hound, and Lumpy, who are in the police car, notice the lights in the house turned off. They are confused at what is going on in the house, but they decide to go to the house to find The Mysterious Kidnapper. The police eventually split and start going to the various rooms of The Mysterious Kidnapper's house (Zet checks the first floor, Lumpy is going to the basement, while Hound investigates the ground floor). On the first floor, Zet is walking with The Mysterious Kidnapper in front of him. As Zet does not seem to notice that due to the blackout, The Mysterious Kidnapper quickly stabs Zet in the stomach, as well as stabbing him more than three times in the throat, head, and torso with his long knife. The Mysterious Kidnapper then goes down to the ground floor of the house. He quickly finds Hound, and lunges from at him from behind, grabbing his neck. He then cuts his neck with his long knife, causing Hound to bleed all his blood from his neck, killing him. Later, at the basement, Lumpy, who is still investigating, manages to find the power box. Lumpy then starts fiddling with something on the power box that causes it to activate the lights once again. Lumpy is happy with it until he is stabbed from the back by The Mysterious Kidnapper. The Mysterious Kidnapper then stabs a few more times until he dies, all while Lumpy's screams are heard prior to his death. Later, The Mysterious Kidnapper takes the bodies of all three police officers (Zet, Lumpy, and Hound) to the first floor and then starts to mutilate them with his long knife, along with Toothy and Cuddles's bodies. Meanwhile at the police station, once again in Savaughn's office, Savaughn pulls his phone out to call Zet, wondering if The Mysterious Kidnapper has been "neutralized". Back in The Mysterious Kidnapper's house, while The Mysterious Kidnapper is mutilating the bodies, he suddenly hears a ringing sound. He then finds out that Zet's phone is ringing, so he pulls it out and falsely responds to Savaughn that he had been "neutralized". Savaughn then puts the phone down. The Mysterious Kidnapper's laughs are heard from the phone, as the episode ends. Deaths *Cuddles is stabbed to death on his back. *Toothy is stabbed to death. *Zet is stabbed to death. *Hound has his neck cut, causing him to bleed a lot from his neck until he is dead. *Lumpy is stabbed to death. Trivia *All the deaths in this episode involve stabbing. *It is unknown why the police did not bring their flashlight while searching for The Mysterious Kidnapper in his house while all the lights were off. Category:Season 115 episodes Category:Fan Episodes